Conventionally, a vehicle headlight is known that includes a projection lens disposed on an optical axis extending in the longitudinal direction of a vehicle, the projection lens including a radiation surface, an incident surface on which the light radiated from the radiation surface is incident, and a reference point disposed to face the incident surface, and a light source disposed at or near the reference point, and radiating white light that is incident on the incident surface into the projection lens, exits from the radiation surface, and is radiated to the front of the vehicle. The light source radiates white light by color mixture of at least first color light and second color light. In the white light directed to the optical axis, a ratio of the first color light is relatively high and, in the white light directed to a direction in which an angle with respect to the optical axis is larger, a ratio of the first color light is relatively low and a ratio of the second color light is relatively high. The radiation surface and/or the incident surface is shaped so that, of the light which is incident from the incident surface and into the projection lens, exits from the radiation surface and is radiated to the front of the vehicle, light of which incident position into the incident surface is a first position which is on or near the optical axis is controlled to a direction not parallel to the optical axis, light of which incident position into the incident surface is a second incident position away from the optical axis is controlled to a direction to be parallel to the optical axis, and regarding light of which incident position into the incident surface is located between the first position and the second position, the incident position into the incident surface is controlled gradually to a direction to be parallel to the optical axis as the incident position approaches from the first position to the second position (see Patent Literature 1).
In Patent Literature 1, with the structure described above, the shapes of the light radiation surface and/or the incident surface of the projection lens are/is designed so that the light of which incident position into the incident surface is the first position on (or near) the optical axis is controlled to be directed in a direction not parallel to the optical axis, the light of which incident position into the incident surface is the second incident position away from the optical axis is controlled to a direction to be parallel to the optical axis, and regarding light of which incident position into the incident surface is located between the first position and the second position, the incident position into the incident surface is controlled gradually to a direction to be parallel to the optical axis as the incident position approaches from the first position to the second position. Therefore, chromaticity of a predetermined light distribution pattern (e.g., light distribution pattern for high-beam) can be within a white range under a Standard (e.g., JIS “D5500”) even only partially. Patent Literature 1 also describes a case of a vehicle lamp for low-beam.